Ancient Military Technologies
Military * Military Districts - * Crucible - * Impervious Bunkers* - Deeply rooted and heavily reinforced planetary bunker systems * Big Data Shipyards* - Employing highly advanced relay systems, ships can be refined and designed based on cutting edge, frontier experiences and modifications making new ships 'feel' as if they have been in service for years * Tractable Armaments* - Frontline combat production via autonomous fabrication templates * Exotic Rations* - Five star restaurant quality meals for the military * Solar Security Operations Base* - Stellar security forces to help avoid piracy * System Shield* - Solar system shielding * Multi-Mind Combat Systems* - By integrating volunteer 'Players' into active combat scenarios, militaries are able to effectively quadruple their combat capacities either through increased operators for combat platforms, increased logistics and automated offensive/defensive systems * Predictive Fleet Systems* - Computational abilities of vessels is increased to such a degree that they are able to communicate freely with each other, sharing experiences and fundamentally raising the understanding of each. Resulting in ships that even if only freshly produced, have years of active experience. They also possess the capacity to briefly scan into the immediate future, allowing for predictive analysis into the future and affording them almost super-natural reaction times. * Planetary Shipyards* - * Stellar Shipyards* - * Starbase* - * Starport* - * Military Academies* - * Planetary Shield Arrays* - * Stronghold* - * Ministry of Conflict* - * Defensive Arrays* - *Phase Sheilding - Shielding fields which allow an object to phase out of perceivable existance within our universe while maintaining its own integrity, and through the link, allowing it to operate as if it is 'submerged' Weaponry Ballistic *Autocannons - S ( *Rapid Fire Railcannon - SML ( *Magnetic Acceleration Cannon - SML ( *Kinetic Artillery - L (Relativistic Kill Missile) *Giga Cannon - X ( *Singularity Accelerator Cannon X Missile Unguided Torpedoes *Nanite - ( *Antimatter - ( *Nova - ( *Rift (Variable Gravimetric) - ( *Singularity - ( Guided Torpedoes *Nanite - ( *Antimatter - ( *Nova - ( *Rift (Variable Gravimetric) - ( *Eclipse Warhead-Energy /Nova Torpedo - X ( *Eclipse Warhead-Kinetic /Relativistic Kill Missile - X ( *Singularity - ( Nanite *Dissection Beam (Pinpoint Intercission) - ( *Disassembly Beam - ( *Conversion Beam - ( Particle *Exotic Particle Cannon - SML ( *Antimatter Partcile Cannon - ( *'Lightning' Cannon (Energized Particles) - ( *Disintegrator (Matter DIssassociation) - ( *Shredder (Particle Shotgun) - ( *Particle Lance - X ( Thermal *(Super) Nova Cannon - ( *Solar Cannon - ( Energy Beam *Lasers - *Plasma - ( *Ion - ( *Gamma - SML ( *Exotic Energy Projector - L ( *Apocalypse Cannon (High Energy Beam) - XL ( Pulse *Lasers - ( *Plasma Cannon - SML ( *Ion - ( *Gamma - SML ( *Exotic Energy Projector - L ( *Singularity - ( *Stranglet Cannon - L ( Field *Tractor Beams - ( *Variable Field Projector - ( *Subspace Distortion Beam - SML - ( *Gluon Splintering Beam - L ( *Phase Lance - X ( Teleportation *Phase Projector - ( *Transdimensional Shift Projector - ( *Macro-Aperture Projector - ( *Micro-Aperture Projector - (